1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a record player, and more specifically is directed to a record player in which the pick-up is carried by a movable body which travels around a stationary record disc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional record players ordinarily include a motor driven turntable on which a phonograph record disc is rotated. By placing the stylus of a pick-up or cartridge on the rotating record disc, signals are picked up from the latter and, after suitable amplification, may issue as audible sounds from a loudspeaker. However, such conventional record player is complex in construction and rather large. Thus, in its present form, the conventional record player is difficult to miniaturize.
Record players without rotating turntables have also been proposed in which a cartridge, a loudspeaker, an amplifier, and the like are assembled into a movable body which turns on a stationary record disc to reproduce the signals recorded thereon. However, a problem with these devices is that they require specially constructed phonograph record discs which are each provided with a spiral sound groove formed between a pair of guide rails on the record for guiding the movable body in its movements relative to the record disc. Providing each record disc with such guide rails obviously increases the cost thereof. Furthermore, it is impossible to use the record playing device on a conventional record disc which lacks the guide rails.